Jellicle Cat Justice
by Tanaka InuTasha
Summary: “My name is Majesta.I remember the day when I joined the junkyard cats.I wasn’t always feline… I was once just like you. I must say, my story may not sound true.But through a cat’s eyes, it was just a normal day…” Rated T for mild violence & language.
1. My Name Is Majesta

_**Jellicle Cat Justice**_

**A Cats Musical/CO world Crossover**

Chapter 1 – "My Name Is Majesta"

"_My name is Majesta. I'm a Jellicle Cat. I remember… I remember the day when I joined the junkyard cats. Everything I learned back then, has made me what I am today. I wasn't always feline… I was once just like you. I must say, my story may not sound true. But through a cat's eyes, it was just a normal day…"_

* * * *

_**Sat. 5:00am  
**_**"YOU'RE NEVER AT HOME ANYMORE!" "I CAN'T HELP IT IF MY BOSS MAKES ME WORK LATE." "HAVE YOU EVEN TRIED TALKING TO HIM?" "NO, BUT…"**

"_Sigh, sun's barely up and already they're griping." _A young girl crawled out of bed. "Sigh, Jeez, it's the same thing every day. They get up, start arguing, wake me up…next thing you know they'll…" _**CRASH!!!!!**_ The sound of fine china hitting the wall was heard. "Looks like I spoke to soon." she said as she pulled her work clothes on. Majee Archfield's parents had been fighting with each other for as long as she could remember. She got dressed and quietly slipped out the door. "One of these days, those two are going to drive me insane!" She said to herself as the sun started to rise. "Hmmm, might as well take the long way to work…" she turned into an alleyway. Majee was your normal 15 year old girl. But because of her problems at home, she was more withdrawn and didn't have many friends. In fact, in her previous years at school, her quietness made her a teasing target. Luckily her job at the old cattery helped her relax. And speaking of cats, little did she know, she was not alone in the alley.

_***Rustle Rustle* **_"Gasp, who…who's there?" _***Bang Clang***_ A trash-can toppled over in front of her. She tried to jump in fright but tripped and fell backwards screaming. "Meow…" said the trash-can. "Huh?!?" A small black and white cat crawled out of the can with a fish in his mouth. "_**Whew**_… you really gave me a scare, little guy." The cat looked up at her, stared for a sec, and let the fish fall out of his mouth. That was when she got a good look at his eyes. "Hmmm, strange…I've never seen a cat with purple eyes before." Majee got up and dusted herself off. "Oh man, I'm gonna be late! Bye kitty." She said as she took off down the path. The little cat watched as she left. "_Zap my power and call me __Quaxo!__ Was that human…an angel?!? Holy Vivat!" _

* * * *

_**Later after work:  
**__"Sigh, we really gotta do something about the shedding problem, I'm completely covered in fur."_ Majee was just on her way home from work. The sun had just gone down and the sky was beginning to darken. _"Hmmm, the one thing that keeps bugging me is that cat from this morning…I mean, cats don't have purple eyes! Maybe his owner put color contacts in his eyes……no wait, that's animal abuse. He looked too pampered. Or maybe he has some sort of infection or something. Oh well, not my cat, not my problem I guess…"_ She turned into the same alley. _**"MEOW!"**_ It was the same cat. "Well what'd ya know. I was just thinking about you, little guy." She wasn't sure if it was the purple eyes or just a trick of the light, but she could swear she could see the cat blush. But meanwhile, on the roof of a building, a pair of icy yellow eyes was locked on her. **"It don't look like a cat… but it smells like dinner…"**

Suddenly, the little cat looked terrified. "Huh? What's wrong kitty?" He put his head to the ground and his tail between his legs. "What is it? What are you trying to tell…" **"ROAR!!!!"** A huge cat-like creature pounces here to the ground. _**"AAAAHHHH!!!!! **_**GET OFF ME!!!! **_**HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_ The little cat lunged at the creature, biting its ear. It shook its head with such force, both the cat _**and**_ its ear went flying off. _**"GET OFF ME, YOU MONSTER!!!!!! **_**HELP!!!!!!!!!!" ****"Hee hee hee! Nothing can help you now, tasty, little brat!" **

"**She said **_**GET OFF!!!**_**" **a voice rang out. Majee turned to see a young boy about her age dressed in a black tuxedo. "Leave her alone! Come get me instead!" **"Hee hee hee! My pleasure…ROAR!" **The creature lunged for the boy…but hit nothing but the ground. "W-Wha? Where did he…?" "Here kitty, kitty!" He had reappeared beside her. "H-how?" **"GROWL!"** "Get behind me!" The beast ran towards them. The boy lifted up his right arm, aimed it at the monster, and_** FLASH!!!!!!**_ The alleyway filled with a blinding light. Majee shut her eyes and hoped for the best.

* * * *

"Are you OK?" Majee open her eyes. The cat creature was gone and the boy was kneeling at her side. "What was that thing?!? What the _**heck**_ is going on?!?!?" She was shivering with shock. "Easy, there's no need to panic." He took hold of her hand. "Everything's alright…" She gazed into his eyes. They were…purple. Just like…… "You…you're the…" "Cat?" "But…how?" "I'll explain later, can you get up?" Majee started to stand up but a sharp pain flew through her side and she fell to the ground. She was bleeding badly. "Don't move," he said. "let me help." He gently placed his hand on her wound. A soft light shone from underneath and the pain started to reduce. "Who…who are you?" He looked deep into her eyes and smiled. "My name is Mistoffelees, but you can call me, _**Misto**_."

*** * * ***

**End of chapter 1. Hope you all like it. Next time, "The Secret of the Junkyard!"**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CATS THE MUSICAL!**


	2. And Then There Were Jellicles

_**Jellicle Cat Justice**_

**A Cats Musical/Cats 'world' Crossover**

Chapter 2 – "And Then There Were Jellicles"

"Are you _**sure **_you know where we're going, Misto? I mean, I've never been…" "_**SHHH**_, keep it down, Majee. If they hear you, I'll never be able to sneak you in." "_**SNEAK ME IN?!? **_You _**definitely**_ got some explaining to do!!!!" "All in good time, all in good time…"

After saving her, Misto had led Majee through many alleys to an area of the town she had never seen before. Even though she was entirely lost in the darkness, he pressed on like he knew the alleyways by heart. Although grateful for rescuing her, something just didn't seem right about this…boy. Sure, he was cute, but to have catlike powers?!? It simply didn't make any sense! Part of her wished it was just all a dream, but the rips in her clothes from the attack were as real as ever. What in the world was going on?

They stopped at the end of an alleyway. "Wait here." He said quietly as he turned around a corner. _"He had better be on guard duty! If not, I'm in trouble…"_ he silently crept to the end of the passage and peeked around the corner. _"Whew, what luck!"_ Up on an old metal fence, was a young man with a bored look on his face. He was a bit older than Misto, wearing a black, leather jacket with a wild fur collar. "_**Pssst**_, Tugger…" "Huh, Misto? Wha…" "Get over here, quickly! And keep quiet." Tugger looked around and swiftly joined Misto. Little did he know…he was being watched by a pair of bright green eyes.

"_**YAWN!**_ What's this all 'bout, Misto? Night watch is boring 'nough as it is." ***Sigh***__"Look… I know this is going to sound crazy Tugger, but I need your help." "_**HA! You**_ need _**My**_ help? Since when?!?" "Since this happened." He motioned for Majee to come. "_**OK**_…why is a cute human coming our way?" "This is Majee. She was attacked by one of Macavity's minions. I was able to rescue her, but not without showing my powers." "So, she knows 'bout the…" "The only thing she knows is the fact that I'm a cat. I need you to help me sneak her is so can…" "_**Whoa, NO WAY MAN!!!!**_ You know the rules, Misto! _**NO HUMANS! **_We've already had enough probs with that _T.S. Eliot_ guy a few years ago!!!!" "What _**problems**_? All he did was write a bunch of poems about us!" Majee was getting more confused by the minute. _"What in the name of catnip is going on!" _"It don't matter! I'm not about to get in even more with my brother! He's been on my case all day!" "Come on, Tugger. Just this once and I'll never ask you again!" "_**FORGET IT!!!**_"

"_**THAT'S ENOUGH, TUGGER!" **_a boy, about a year older than Tugger, appeared from around the corner. He wore a gray-striped shirt, dark gray pants, and black fingerless gloves. "Munkustrap!" The silver and black haired boy stared at Majee before turning to Misto. "I'll only allow this once, Mistoffelees. Tugger is right, humans bring trouble." "Yes, Munkustrap. I understand." He turned to Majee. "Follow me and keep quiet." She barely had time to reply before they all swiftly left the alley. They headed towards an old gate and entered a huge junkyard. "Over here." Misto motioned towards a house made of what looked like cardboard. Once inside, she sat down on what seem to be a bed. "I bet you're curious to know what's going on." Munk said. "Ummm, _**very**_ curious…" "It's along story…"

"Years ago, our kind were normal cats who lived peacefully in the Junkyard. Our only enemy, was a ginger cat named Macavity. We thought he was the only problem we would ever have to face. But that was before the meltdown." "Meltdown?" "There is a nuclear power plant not far from here. One day, there was an explosion causing a blast of nuclear radiation. The radiation mixed with our DNA, giving us, and Macavity, the ability to turn human. Some of the others, who were closer to the blast, got extra powers, like Misto. Since this happen, Macavity has been even more of a threat. And so have the humans. That thing that attacked you was one of his henchmen. They have killed many humans in the past. Usually, we don't interfere, but in this case, well you get the picture." "So, this Macavity guy, he's that much of a threat to you?" "We manage to survive. But his attacks on us and humans get worse everyday."

"What if you had some extra help?" "Huh? Extra help? What do you mean?" "Well, I… I'm more than willing to help." Everything went silent as the three toms stared at her in surprise. "_**What?**_" "We just didn't expect anything like this." Misto said still a bit shocked. "Yeah… usually humans are all like, _'Oh, all this just can't be real!'_ and run off thinking we're crazy." "Well, after what I've been through, I'll believe anything. And after all, I do owe you for saving my life, Misto." "But the problem is, you need to be a cat to survive here." Munk butted in. "And I doubt you have what it takes." "I could learn. I know I can do it. Besides, it's a lot better than going home to two arguing parents everyday." "Give her a chance, Munk. I know she can do it." "*sigh* Alright, I'll announce to the tribe about this tomorrow morning. If they think it's a bad idea, she's out!"

*** * * ***

**Sorry if it was a bit late. Hope you liked the chapter, I had so much fun writing Tugger's argument. Sorry to say, I'm putting off ch. 3 for a while. I have to wait for the results of my Cute Kitten Songfic Contest before I begin writing. The prize is becoming a new character in the story. If you're interested, please enter. Next time: Alonzo VS Majee, A Battle Of Acceptance and Honor!**


	3. A Battle Of Acceptance And Honor!

_**Jellicle Cat Justice**_

**A Cats Musical/Cats 'world' Crossover**

Chapter 3 – "** A Battle Of Acceptance And Honor!****"**

The next morning, instead of bickering parent waking her up, Majee was gently shaken awake by Misto. "Come on, Munk's just talking to our leader. He needs to ask you a few questions. Follow me and don't speak to anyone." As the two left the cardboard house, the sight of the Junkyard left Majee speechless. All around the Junkyard, Jellicles roamed. Some were in human form, most were cats. There were young kits playing in the clearing, motherly queens caring for the youngest, brave toms keeping watch, and elderly laying in the shade. As they headed towards an old, broken tent, two teenage queens started to stare. "Hey, Cassandra, who's that gal?" a small, black cat asked. "I don't know, Exotica, but she smells kinda strange." answered the brown and tan Abyssinian. Majee tried to ignore the two sisters and followed Misto.

* * * *

Inside the old tent, sat a very old cat, which had similar colors to Munk's clothes. His coat was very shabby but his eyes were full of wisdom. He glanced up at Majee as she entered. "Hello young human, I've heard a lot about you. My name is Old Deuteronomy, leader of the Jellicles. My boy, Munkustrap, tells me you wish to join our tribe." "I…I owe my life to Misto. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here now. I feel as though I should do something in return…" "Hmmm, do you not fear your life might be in more danger if you stay? After all, you've already experienced one of Macavity's attacks. There might come a time when you are on your own in battle. Also, the Junkyard is different to your own dwelling. The tribe may not be able to bring you such food or warmth. In the winter, the nights in the Junkyard are cruel. The tribe will demand great loyalty and hard work. You will be expected to protect the tribe with you life if necessary. " "I may not know how to survive out here, but I'm willing to learn. I'll do whatever it takes to protect them. But I also have the loyalty to my family. They'll probably worry about me if I don't return home." "Understood. What we expect, is that you do return after meeting with your parents." "Yes, sir." The discussion ended and the two left the tent. "Are you sure about this, Father? She_** is**_ a twoleg after all." "*Sigh* When you get to be as old as me, son, you can see the kindness deep within someone. Human or not, she is one we can trust…" "You did tell her what happens if she gets bit by a minion, right?" "Well…she'll find out eventually."

* * * *

"I shall announce her arrival to the tribe." Munk jumped upon and old car. "Let all Jellicles old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the TSE1 for a tribe meeting!" Every cat creature started towards the old car. One black and white spotted tom, pushed pass Majee. "Humph" Munk spoke to the tribe. "The Jellicle Tribe needs more help. Never before have we had so few to protect it. It has been decided that our tribe will take in an outsider to help fight against Macavity." The other cats started to whisper amongst themselves. "I have found someone willing to become a new Jellicle." "Hah, _**Lucky **_to become a new Jellicle." Majee heard a voice say. It was the spotted tom who pushed her. "Old D, Tugger, and Mistoffelees have met this newcomer, and they agree with me that we should train her with the other fighter cats." The tribe burst with questions. "Which tribe is she from?" "What a strange scent." "She doesn't look so strong." "I've never seen her before." "Is this really necessary?"

Suddenly, the spotted tom spoke up. "Humph, Get a load of her scent. She's nothin' but a _**twoleg human**_!!!" The tribe gasped. "_**Once**_ a twoleg, _**always**_ a twoleg! This tribe needs wild-born cat creatures to defend it, not another soft mouth to feed!" The tom hissed. Misto whispered in her ear. "That tortoiseshell tom is Alonzo. He smells your fear, Maj. They all do. You must prove to him, and the other cats, that fear won't hold you back." _"Don't give up, young one." _Old D thought to himself. "Your weak human abilities will never stand a chance out here… and those clumsy movements will make you a poor hunter at best. And worst, you'll bring more of your kind into our territory, looking for their poor, little, helpless twoleg who fills the Junkyard with her pitiful ways!" The others began to murmur between themselves about the ways of the humans. "The noise you make with your ungainliness will alert our enemies…" Majee was becoming furious. Misto whispered once again. "Do you back down from this challenge?" "…Even if your twoleg stench doesn't!!!"

"_**Grrrah!**_" Majee lunged for the tom who pounced out of the way. "Harhar… You sure know how to pick your opponents, _**TWOLEG!**_" He hissed as he changed into a semi-human form. "Why don't you just go back where you came from! Hee hee, you're making this way to fun!" Munk started toward the fight, but was stopped by Old D. "This is her fight. She must gain the tribe's acceptance, if she is to stay here." "Hehehehe, Time to teach you a lesson!" He unsheathed his claws as he lunged for her. Thinking fast, Majee darted out of the way, but still managed to get scratched in the shoulder. "You think a human like you can fight me?" The other cats began to worry. Would Alonzo really hurt this young human? "You want to become a Jellicle? _**How naïve!!!**_" Suddenly, he raced around Majee, surrounding her by a blur of black and white. There was no escape. _***Swipe* **_"Oww" a paw shot out of the blur, knocking her off her feet. As she got up, she could barely see another paw strike her cheek and jaw. As she whipped the blood away from her mouth, she realized the answer. _"I get it now. It's like a storm, the lightning in a storm. It's only visible when it strikes!_" another paw shot out, but this time she managed to dodge it! _"That's it! I can see him in the moment of the attack." _Once more his paw tried to launch an attack. But at the last second, she grabbed him by the arm and pushed him away. The tribe was amazed. "Wow, did you see that." "That's one talented human." "How did she do that?!?" "Oh jeez, Alonzo's getting up!" "She's done for!"

"Heh, you learn fast kid, I'll give you that. But let's see you dodge this!" he leapt high into the air, flipped backwards, and started falling towards Majee. _"Everlasting Cat! Not the Head Fall Smash Land!!!!_" Misto thought as he rushed to try and save his friend. "_**Misto, DON'T!!!!**_" Munk called out, but it was too late. Alonzo smashed into Majee who collided with Misto. But during the impact, one of Misto's fangs slightly entered her skin! As the two got up… the entire tribe gasped. Majee's work clothes had changed, along with her hair, eyes, and ears. Instead, of normal clothes, she now wore a white tux, her eyes became purple, and her hair became white with cat ears on her head. "Wha…What's going on?!?" "Holy Vivat, Misto. You must 'av bitten her when ya two smashed ta 'gether!" Tugger said staring at her new transformation. Misto however, was so shocked, barely heard him. As Majee stared down at her new appearance, she could help but feel completely terrified. "_**OK**_, that does it! You guys had better start explaining,_** NOW!**_" "*Sigh* I knew this would happen!" Munk stepped forward. "You see, Majee, when a human is bitten by a cat creature, it transfers their cat-like powers into the human." "Wait…You mean…" "Yes, you now have Misto's powers!"

*** * * ***

**Hope you liked ch. 3! Next time: Misto & Majee, The Magical Doubles!**

**I DON'T OWN CATS!**


End file.
